


Revelations

by scoob2222



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/pseuds/scoob2222
Summary: Written for smallfandomfest.  The prompt was introducing the boyfriend to the ex-wife.  John is not awake for the introduction, but I think it works.





	

Matt was let out of the hospital three hours earlier than he thought he would be with nowhere to go.

He didn’t even have time to call a cab. He wasn’t even sure if they were up and running yet. He’d spent two weeks in the hospital and his knee still felt like fire every time he breathed near it.

He stood outside the hospital on his crutches and wondered what the hell he was going to do.

Then John showed up.

“I told them to keep you inside,” he said, “Why aren’t you inside?”

Matt, in utter disbelief, just stared at John.

“Forget it, kid, get into the car and then I’ll go yell at them.”

So, John got him in the car and then went and yelled at the nurses. Then he got back in the car, and drove them home.

That was how he went to live with John. A year and a half later he was still living with him.

&&&&&&

He and Lucy went on exactly one date before they both decided they had no interest in each other romantically. Also, they were kind of kickass friends.

Lucy, despite exuding cool, was willing to watch awesome shows with him, she was smart, and she helped him rebuy an entire life that was blown up.

Also, every time she came to visit John beamed at him like he was the greatest thing ever.

&&&&&&

Jack McClane, however, did not like Matt like his sister did.

He hated him pretty much from the moment he met him.

2/3 McClanes was good enough for him.

&&&&&&  
Matt couldn’t touch computers for six months, and even after that it took months for him start making enough money that he could think of living on his own.

After a year of living with John he mentioned it one day, “Should I…I mean I’ve been here a year and it’s awesome, but aren’t you sick of me? If you feel like you can’t ask I just  
want to offer. I can move out if you want.”

John doesn’t hesitate. Just says, “Stay.”

“Okay,” he answers, “good, but I can start paying rent.”

John glares at him and says absolutely not.

Matt spends a few weeks trying to sneak money into John’s pockets only for it to end up back on his bed.

Finally, he gives up and decides he needs to figure out a way to contribute to the household he is a part of. He starts cooking dinner every night. He finds a good website, does  
some research and soon he can make an awesome meatloaf, a few casseroles, and a decent marinara sauce.

Of course, this means instead of he and John eating in front of the television, they eat in the dining room. They ate and talked about their day. They started going out on Friday nights to celebrate the end of the work week. They started going bowling. They started, well, dating.

Except they weren’t calling it dating and they weren’t having sex. They weren’t even kissing. They were living in a kind of extended limbo for months. At some point, something was going to have to change.

Then John got shot again.

&&&&&&

Matt is called right away and breaks several laws getting to the hospital. John had made him his emergency contact months ago, and given him power of attorney. He signs papers and John is taken off to surgery.

Three hours later he is sitting next to John, who is still unconscious, and holding his hand.

Lucy has gone to get them coffee, Jack is on a plane heading for New York, and he’s sitting there trying not to hyperventilate.

That is when Holly Gennaro walked in to the room.

&&&&&&

“Holly,” he says, “uh Ms. Gennaro.”

“Holly is fine,” she tells him, smiling softly. She walks over to the other side of the bed and reaches out to touch Jack’s other arm. He’s not sure if he should leave the room.

He’s never met Holly before. Apparently, she was around after the fire sale, but he was so out of it in the days after that he didn’t ever remember actually meeting her.

“The doctors say he’s going to be okay,” he tells her, “The bullet didn’t his anything important. He’ll need some rehab on his shoulder, but….” He pauses and takes a breath, “he’s going to be fine.”

“Lucy told me when she called. I was surprised she had to call. Usually I get called as John’s next of kin.”

Matt flushed.

She continued, “After the divorce, I made Lucy my emergency contact, but not John. He said with the work he did he didn’t want the kids to have to make those kinds of decisions. He asked me to do it even when we weren’t talking…even when I hated him.”

“You were here after the fire sale,” he points out, even though she knows it.

She nods, “Then Lucy calls today and says you were here and you signed the papers.”

“I think John just figured it would be easier. I live with him.”

Holly looked over, “You love him.”

He says nothing. He hasn’t even told John he loves him yet. He’d not telling his ex-wife.

“I understand,” she continues, “he’s easy to love…and hard. I figured you two were…together the last time Jack came home from his visit.”

“He hates me.”

“No,” she shook her head, “He’s just a little sad. Lucy knows her dad and I are terrible for each other. Jack still thinks we can be the perfect family if we just try.”

“Oh good. I kind of thought he was a homophobe.”

“I’m not saying it isn’t uncomfortable for him to get used to seeing his father with another man. It’s a big change. I mean, it’s a struggle even for me sometimes. It means looking at him a different way than I have my whole life.”

“I guess I understand that.”

“Good. Jack isn’t a hateful person and neither am I. I got over John a long time ago. It was odd to hear about the two of you, but I’m also very happy for him. For Jack, he sees his Dad happier than ever with someone other than his mother. Maybe happier than he even is with his kids.”

“He loves Jack and Lucy.”

“I know and they know that too. Sometimes what we know and what we feel aren’t always the same. I know John loving you doesn’t mean he didn’t love me, but it’s still a lot. Jack knows his father being happy with you doesn’t change anything between them, but…. feelings are hard.”

Matt nods, “I’ll try to be more aware of his feelings…if he could glare at me a little less.”

She smiled, “We’ll work on it.”

“Matt,” from the bed John moans and reaches for him.

“I’m here, John,” he says.

He reaches out and takes John’s hand. When he looks up Holly has left the room. He leans down and whispers in John’s ear the words he’s been holding inside for months. There’s no more time to waste.


End file.
